


Family Found

by melxncholly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random drabbles about Warden Commander Tabris, her husband Alistair and the family they find together. </p><p>drabbles not in chronological order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam wasn’t their son, but he was. He wasn’t anyone’s son for a long time. A brother, yes, but he never had someone to call mother or father until them.

The first time he called her mother, Alistair dropped the dish he was holding out of surprise. Liam remembered freezing up, a flush creeping up his neck and around his cheeks all the way to his ears and his brother commenting loudly on it. And she laughed. This bright happy laugh that made her brush tears from her eyes and smile until it hurt.

“I don’t mind if you call me mum. Actually I think you should do it more often.”

He couldn't help the strangled sob that escaped his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“But Paaaa, it’s a sword. Swords are s’posed to hit things.”

“You’re also six years old Ryland.” Alistair’s disapproving stare did nothing to discourage the boy. _He gets it from you,_  is what he always tells his wife, who laughs it off like it’s nothing. Of course she'd laugh it off. If she was there now she'd be so proud of the boy.

“But _papaaaa_ ,” Ryland slouches and pouts up at Alistair, his big blue eyes doing nothing to sway the man. “Liam gets to shoot a bow! Why can’t I use a sword?”

“Because Liam is older than you and practices safely with Uncle Nathaniel, while you go off and try to decapitate training dummies without telling anyone.”

“Cause they’re th’ bad guys!”

“Not the point!” Alistair sighs and kneels down, his hands setting on the boys head and ruffling his messy hair. “Next time you wait for me. I just want you to be safe.”

Ryland looks down and frowns. He considers what his father says for a moment before wrapping his arms around his fathers neck and hiding his face in his chest.

"I just wanna help fight. Like you and mama." Ryland's voice is muffled by Alistair's shirt and he strains to hear the boy.

Alistair gives him a small smile while picking him up. He ignores how his back aches as he does so, and instead focuses on tickling the boys stomach. "You have you're entire childhood before you have to learn how to use a sword Ry. Now why don't we go raid the kitchen, I heard the cook baked some cookies." 

The shout of agreement does wonders to warm his heart and bring a grin to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

They find him wrapped in blue and grey on the side of the road. The burnt husk of a carriage and a body of a woman with her dress stained with red lay not too far off. The cries were quiet, muffled by the blanket he was wrapped in and Kanya was surprised she even heard them.

But she did, and Kanya was never more thankful for that. She didn’t even realize that she had made her way over to the babe. Didn’t realize she was holding him close to her chest until Alistair asked what she had.

“He’s all alone Alistair.” She held the child closer, rocked him to hush his cries and give him peace. Alistair gave her a look of confusion before looking down at the bundle in her arms, realization dawning on his face.

“Oh.”

“We can’t leave him alone.” She brushes the tears away from the babes face. _He’s an elf, like me_ , she thinks, and she feels like she should protect him, this tiny child in her arms with hair like straw and the pinkest of cheeks.

Alistair takes her hand and kisses the knuckles, a small smile on his face.

“I’ll have to figure out how to change diapers now, won’t I?” A small laugh escapes her and she nods.

The baby slept peacefully in her arms, safe and warm and without worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best but thts prolly cause its 3 am but w/e
> 
> i just have a mighty need for alistair and cyrion to interact and alistair feeling like he belongs in tht family

“Thank you son.”

Alistair paused, the grip he had on the chair loosened. He was certain that if he’d try to speak he would only make a fool of himself.

Thank the Maker neither Kanya or her cousins were there to see how foolish he looked.

Cyrion looked over with worry on his face. The man was getting on in years, something Kanya did not like to notice.

“Alistair? Are you alright son?”

“I… you called me son.” Alistair could hear his heart drumming in his ears. It wasn’t a big deal… but it was. It was an incredibly big deal. If Cyrion called him son that would mean-

“Well yes. You are part of the family now, unless you don’t want me to call you that-“

“No! No it’s fine! I’d ah… It makes me happy that you’d consider me well uh…” He couldn’t find the words to express how it made him feel. Happy fell far too short of what he felt. Overjoyed? Ecstatic? Damned if he knew.

Cyrion’s laugh brought him out of his thoughts. “Well you are family. You’re good to my girl, good to my Shianni and a friend to Soris. It makes the days easier knowing that she has you.”

“I… thank you Cyrion. That means more to me than you know.”

Cyrion just nodded and smiled and turned his attention back towards the stew he was trying to prepare. The day went on, Kanya and her cousins returned, and Alistair smiled.

It was nice really, knowing he had somewhere he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3:30 in the moringn and this isnt the best but  
> i rlly just want shianni and alistair to be friends  
> all i want

“Alistair.”

“Ah… hello Shianni.”

Alistair shifts uncomfortably under the woman’s gaze and watches her. He is no stranger to Shianni, he’d even go as far to call her a friend of his. They had grown rather close in the years he had known Kanya’s family and he was thankful for that.

He’d seen how she treated those who were on her bad side.

The elven woman tapped her foot impatiently, her hands resting on her hips as she stared him down.

“Can I help you…?” He shifts a bit more and watches her. Her brows furrow and she finally crosses her arms and gives him a look that could kill.

“Soris tells me you’re planning to propose.” Ah, so that’s what had her in a mood.

“What! He promised not to tell anyone!”

She laughs, a loud, carefree laugh that makes Alistair smile. It was a laugh that lifted spirits and was a comfort to hear.

“Soris is a chatty drunk, I thought you’d know that by now.” She smirks at him, a smug look on her face and Alistair’s cheeks flush.

“Well yes but what if he tells _her_! It needs to be a surprise!”

Shianni shakes her head, red bangs falling in front of her eyes. “He won’t tell her… now to get to what I wanted to talk to you about.” The look she had before returns and he swallows, nervous all of a sudden.

“Is this about asking for Cyrion’s blessings? Because I will if that’s what has you in a mood? Or no is it _your_ blessings I need to ask for? I will if I need to, I just… what are traditions in the alienage I don’t have the faintest clue?” He’s rambling and he knows it. Surely he’d die from embarrassment if Duncan was alive to see him fumble like this.

“Maker’s breath man, _no_! If I know anything about my cousin, I know she’d be furious if you asked Uncle Cyrion for his blessing!” She sighs and rubs at her forehead. “I just… worry about her. Her last wedding didn’t… end so well as you know.”

Oh, Alistair knew alright. The details were not so clear to him, it wasn’t something she enjoyed talking about and he could not blame her. He couldn’t blame Shianni for being cautious either.

“Just… be good to her Alistair. Keep my cousin safe.”

He gives her a smile and nods. “I’ve been trying to do so for the last five years Shianni. You know how she always goes to look for trouble.” She laughs and gives the man a light punch in the arm. “But I’ll keep her safe. And trust me, nothing will happen this time, I swear it.”

“Thank you Alistair.”


End file.
